Cephalon Simaris
Cephalon Simaris (or referred to as Irmis by Cephalon Suda) is a Cephalon construct that resides within the Sanctuary, a room found in the upper level of all Tenno Relays, which is accessible by using one of the blue lifts found opposite the entrance. A seeker of knowledge, his ultimate goal is to "immortalize" creatures through the process known as Synthesis, that deconstructs a being into data for storage within the Sanctuary. Like other Syndicates, Cephalon Simaris has his own Standing system which players can accrue in order to exchange for unique Offerings. Unlike other Syndicates however, players acquire Standing with Simaris by using Synthesis Scanners on enemy units, which will provide a small amount of Standing with each scan. Players can earn more Standing by performing scans on Synthesis Targets, enemy units found on missions that have been specially designated by Simaris; these Synthesis Targets are visually identified by their blue outline, and must be synthesized by scanning several small nodes on their body. The kind of Synthesis Targets are chosen for each Synthesis cycle, and only one Target can appear per mission run. Simaris is considered a Neutral Syndicate, and acquiring Standing with him will not affect Standing with other Syndicates. Like all other Syndicates, Simaris Standing has a daily cap of (mastery rank + 1) * 1,000 a day, not including '''Standing rewarded from the Daily Synthesis task. Sanctuary The '''Sanctuary is Cephalon Simaris' Syndicate enclave in the Relays. Compared to other Syndicate enclaves, the Sanctuary houses more functions for Tenno to explore, including the Simulacrum, where players can create multiple Mimeographs of enemies; Mastery Rank test trials, where players can practice previously conquered Mastery Rank tests (or prepare for the one at their next rank); and Synthesis Research. Synthesis Synthesis is Cephalon Simaris' primary purpose and interest as a Cephalon. It is a process of analyzing physical objects and contributing the data into the Sanctuary, using Synthesis Scanners. The goal is to populate the Sanctuary with knowledge and reward the Tenno with lore behind the WARFRAME universe. Offerings Media Cephalon Simaris Daily Quest Update 17.8 Warframe Trivia *Amusingly, his placeholder description before his release had read out, "Do books even still exist in this universe? Just plug that shit directly into my brain. While I prefer librarians with glasses, a sentient group of trapezoids will have to do." *Cephalon Simaris is voiced by Ross Huguet. *During Octavia's Anthem, Cephalon Suda refers to Simaris as "Irmis", however it is unknown whether this is an actual name from his past or just a mistake due to Suda's mind being affected. Bugs *There is an uncommon glitch that can occur when a player talks to Cephalon Simaris for the first time, his speech will loop infinitely with no escape other than closing the game. *When you first talk to Cephalon Simaris for The New Strange, you need to pick the first talking option, rather than first accepting his usual missions, otherwise it may not allow you to undertake this mission. *The game's navigation system points players to the room directly below where Cephalon Simaris is, and there's no indication to use the lift, which is a blue glowing tube that propels you up to the correct floor to access his room. See also *Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. *Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris), an in-house page from WARFRAME Wiki regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. fr:Céphalon Simaris Category:Update 16 Category:Characters Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Cephalon